


Seven Flowers

by Adazzle



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Kudos: 2





	Seven Flowers

Parts of Lucy's childhood got a little harder to remember, the older she grew up.

That time Peter had played hide and go seek with her for hours and she almost got lost in the woods? She wasn't sure if it was in August or September. Who was her favorite author in year two? She remembered the pictures in their books, but not the title. That was the way life went. You lost little bits and pieces of what you loved, until there wasn't much left except some old pictures that you keep underneath your old checkbook in the back of an old closet.

"Lucy? Your hand?" Peter said as she heard the roar of a train coming towards them, when it shouldn't be.

She always remembered Aslan clearly. When she wakes, she almost cries but she is too happy, too much in awe. She sees small red flowers and a kind face in a golden mane, the same way it always was.


End file.
